


Fragile

by kettlepillow



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Caretaker Merlin, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Hurt Eggsy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medical Kink, Merlin Is So Concerned, Merlin is one Sensual Lad, Penis Size, Pet Names, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5737279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kettlepillow/pseuds/kettlepillow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Care for a plaster?' He made a vague gesture towards the wound. 'For the...ouchie?'<br/>Eggsy's smile grew wider.<br/>'Got some with dinosaurs?'<br/>Merlin looked down at the packages.<br/>'Waterproof or classic.'<br/>-<br/>They both just need someone to take care of. In every way possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragile

**Author's Note:**

> No beta.

'This new microchip allows us to track every Kingsman even more efficiently. It's non-detectable and unbreakable due to its titanium shell.' Merlin looked at him with a proud smile. 'Show me your arm Galahad.'

Eggsy leant in to put his left forearm on the table.

Turning it so that the open palm faced upwards, Merlin wiped his wrist with an antiseptic.

The large device which held his new chip looked like a futuristic gun. Eggsy swallowed as the handler pressed the muzzle to his wrist.

Merlin squeezed his hand once before he pulled the trigger.

'Fuck! AH!' Eggsy trembled holding his arm.

[ "Tracker successfully activated." ]

The older man made a satisfied sound.

Eggsy was still holding his arm, now trying to breathe evenly. His eyes were squeezed shut as if he was struggling not to look at the small wound were the chip had been placed.

He could feel tiny tears prickling behind his lids. The arm ached as if he'd lifted way too many weights. His nerves felt bruised and on fire.

Slowly opening again he faced Merlin.

'Ouch.'

The technician's eyes widened a fraction as he realized that Eggsy meant it. His glassy gaze was proof.

'That bad, lad?' He looked worried and waited for a sincere answer.

Eggsy's face crumbled as he moved the left hand's fingers.

'Guess I'll survive. But you gave me quite the ouchie. Hurts like shit.' He gave a weak smile.

Merlin smiled back in relief.

'Yes well, the chip sits beneath the flexor retinaculum now. Your nerves protest against the intrusion.'

He searched one of the drawers.

'Care for a plaster?' He made a vague gesture towards the wound. 'For the...ouchie?'

Eggsy's smile grew wider.

'Got some with dinosaurs?'

Merlin looked down at the packages.

'Waterproof or classic.'

'Classic will do. Ta.' He held out the arm, still grinning as Merlin plastered it.

'Come by in two days for a check-up, please. And in the meantime, in case the pain gets worse you call me immediately. Otherwise there's a hundred percent chance I'll find you from now on. Understood?'

Back to his cheeky self, Eggsy rolled his eyes.

'Yes, *Dad*.'

 

After the door had shut the technician lifted his glasses to rub one palm over his face.

There was something about Eggsy that had him soft like butter fudge. And caring for his 'ouchies' made him wonder why it was so easy to cross the line between *professional* and downright *emotional* when it came to the boy.  
He was twenty-four years old! He wasn't a boy anymore. Technically at least. But the way his face always displayed all his emotions and his pure devotion made it hard to remember sometimes.

He thought of Lee Unwin and Harry.

Eggsy had lost *two* fathers in less than twenty years... Maybe it was alright to be a bit soppy and caring.

Still, Merlin feared what emotions of a certain kind might do to him.

 

Two days later Eggsy swaggered into the sick bay again.

He was a bit pale but otherwise healthy.

 

'Eggsy. How's the arm?' Merlin used a portable x-ray to check on the microchip's position.

'Still feeling a bit funny. But doesn't hurt anymore.'

'That's good.' Merlin watched the monitor. 'The transmission is stable and clear, too. It all looks very good, lad.'

'You too.'

As soon as the words had slipped out Eggsy looked terrified. Eyes wide he tried to get away and run for the door.

Merlin's strong hand on his arm made him sit down.

'I'm sorry.' Eggsy winced. 'I didn't mean to-'

Examining the healing entry wound Merlin spoke as calm as always.

'Didn't mean to compliment me on my looks?' He squeezed each fingertip to check the nerves' reaction. 'Shame... Always means something from Kingsmen you know? Being the only one who's dressing down in the office puts one under a lot of pressure.'

 

Eggsy straightened up ever so slightly. He huffed.

'Wish I could dress down sometimes. Getting my pants soaked is one thing, but a wet suit is awful.

Merlin looked up and narrowed his eyes.

Eggsy's pale features flushed immediately. He bit his lip.

'You started peeing your pants?' Merlin sat down as well. 'Since when?'  
He looked genuinely concerned. It wasn't unusual for the body to show abnormalities after traumata.

'What? NO!' Eggsy stared at him. 'I ain't peeing my pants... But especially in summer the bulletproof fabric makes it a snowsuit basically. The sweat just keeps coming.' He looked mortified, trying to play it cool. His fidgeting betrayed him.

 

It was Merlin's turn to shuffle his feet embarrassed, whishing this hadn't happened.

'One more reason to be grateful for my jumpers then.' He stood awkwardly.

 

Eggsy's head turned slowly as if a realization had just sunk in.

 

'Wait a minute. You thought I was peeing myself.' It wasn't a question.

 

Merlin ruffled his non-existent hair.

 

'Look Eggsy. It's not uncommon after what you've been through.' He looked miserable. 'I'm sorry for assuming things.

 

Eggsy got up to stop in front of him.

 

'Do you assume such things about the other blokes, too? He lifted his chin to meet Merlin's gaze. 'Or does it make me special?'

 

Merlin seemed at war with himself for a second. He inhaled audibly.

 

'I worry about your wellbeing more than normal and probably necessary. That is true.'

 

Eggsy's expression was soft. He pressed a kiss to Merlin's cheek.

 

'Appreciate it.'

 

When Eggsy took a step back Merlin looked utterly wrecked. Like someone had snogged him senseless. The uncertainty in his big brown eyes made the young man stop in his tracks.

 

'I'm not angry that you see me as fragile... S'true. And it's so good to know that you wouldn't mind helping me if I ever sunk so low. Like... like a really handsome, badass Scotsman dad.' He grinned. 'Giving me a whole nother reason to wet my pants, Merl.'  
With that Eggsy gave a last bright smile and turned on his heels.

 

Eggsy knew that the older man would never take the first real step towards what Eggsy hoped for. He also knew it was his attraction to men like him that might cause trouble. It probably made Merlin feel guilty.

But then it had been Merlin's way to interact with Eggsy that had started it all. Eggsy wouldn't approach his handler the way he had under normal circumstances. Merlin had been affectionate from the start. There had always been chemistry.  
They simply cared for eachother.

He was aware of the fact that Merlin saw him as a defenseless, younger version of himself somehow. It made Eggsy's heart ache, but he also craved an opportunity to worship the man.

He'd make a move or die trying.

 

There was a knock on the office door.

Merlin jumped in his chair. It was late. He was always the last to leave.

 

'Eggsy!' Merlin failed to hide his surprise. 'Since when do you knock?'

 

Eggsy gave a shy smile.

 

'It hurts. Merl.'

 

Merlin's surprise was replaced with shock. He stood and stalked over with furrowed brows, looking alarmed.

 

'Your arm?' He searched for evidence. Finding none he gave Eggsy a questioning look. 'What is it?' He put the back of his hand on Eggsy's forehead to make sure there was no fever.

Eggsy shook his head as he took Merlin's hand guiding it down to his lips where he stopped to brush them over every knuckle. Merlin let it happen. Too caught in the other man's eyes never leaving his.

His palm smoothed over Eggsy's Adam's apple and followed the line between his pectoral muscles. As both their hands reached Eggsy's navel Merlin closed his eyes in an attempt not to shiver. He failed.

 

Merlin's voice sounded even deeper now.

'Where does it hurt, Eggsy?'

 

His eyes flew open when Eggsy guided his palm down his pants. The heat mixed with Eggsy's pulse palpable throbbing through his hard cock blew his pupils wide.  
There was the point of no return.

 

'It aches. You helped me with my wrist, so I figured you're the right one to ask about this matter.'  
Eggsy could see that Merlin was hooked. He could feel the man's own pulse on his sensitive skin. He saw the dark eyes and knew he wasn't imagining things. He brought his lips up to Merlin's ear.

 

'Please daddy. Make it stop.'

 

Withdrawing his hand from Eggsy's pants, Merlin gave a desperate kiss in response.  
It felt like he was a man starving. He held onto Eggsy for dear life, pawing his thin shirt and nodding.

Eggsy was completely taken by surprise as the older man positively teared his clothes. All the answers to Merlin's questions seemed to wait underneath the layers. He had made a promise to himself to take care of his boy and he was determined to keep it.

It was like someone had opened a window that allowed Merlin to breathe again. To follow his desires and explore the skin keen to his touch.

Eggsy was carried to the office couch as if he'd weigh nothing.

 

'Fuck, I think my pants are wet daddy. Every time before I get to see ya this happens... The ache gets really bad aswell...'  
Eggsy lay down on the couch, cock flushed against his belly, he bit his lip apologetic.

'They're gone now, darling. Don't worry.' Merlin's voice was low and soft, almost as if trying to put him to sleep. He got rid of his own clothes.

Eggsy opened his legs invitingly as his lover lowered himself. He let out a high pitched noise as his gaze flickered down over Merlin's cock. His eyes widened.

'You're very big, daddy.'

Merlin chuckled and pressed open-mouthed kisses all over his thigh.

'That's what you do to me. Every time your pee pee hurts, mine does too.' His breath was hot against Eggsy's rim all of the sudden. 'And don't get me started on that tight hole of yours.'

Eggsy saw stars when a tongue started worshipping it. He was quite vocal about Merlin telling him how much he wanted it. His lover urged him on with faster and deeper thrusts. He took Eggsy's hand in his to keep him from touching himself, working his entrance until it was loose and wanton.

His young lover had never felt more loved and debauched.

'Please let me have your cock.' It came out as a needy breath.

Merlin came up from between his legs. His face only millimeters away from Eggsy's swollen pout.

'You think my cock will soothe the ouchie?'

Eggsy nodded.

'But only if you cum properly inside me.'

Merlin had to close his eyes again before reaching over to the couch table's drawer. He knew they were both clean, so all he did was slicking himself up with lube.

 

He took another long look at the perfect, squirming body beneath him before pushing inside.

 

It felt like diving into the deepest sea. The sensation unknown and new and overwhelming.

 

'Eggsy, you feel marvelous.' He nipped at the boy's neck as he started moving. Searching for the pulse. To mark the spot. To be remembered.

'Does this feel good to you, little one?'

 

Eggsy's whole body shuddered in response.

 

With each push there was a high pitched *yes* from Eggsy's lungs. Soft and almost pained.

 

Merlin pressed Eggsy's upper body against his chest. He could feel the boy's heartbeat. Precum was leaking over his abdomen and rubbed in Merlin's own skin from their constant friction.

The sound of breathless rutting swallowed the silence.

'Feels so perfect. T'was all I needed. Hurt's gone.' Eggsy's head lolled as Merlin quickened the pace.

'Where's your sweet spot, darling? Daddy wants to find it so bad. Wants to make you feel even better.' Rumbled the baritone.

Changing his angle he found the prostate.

Eggsy threw his head back and one arm landed over his eyes. He let out a blissful whimper.

Meeting each thrust with abandon he savoured the stretch of Merlin's member.

'Daddy's going to feel very, very good very soon. Filling you up. Would you like that darling?'

 

Eggsy sobbed and looked up at him. His eyelids heavy.

 

'That's what you're so big for, daddy.' His muscles clenched down fluttery. Every inch brought him closer to heaven.

 

Merlin stilled buried inside Eggsy's channel and came.

The sight of complete bliss on his face and the feeling of his cock pulsing inside Eggsy was enough to force a primal groan from the boy's lips and splatter semen over his twitching belly.

His lover kissed him hungrily.

 

'You're.' Another kiss. 'So beautiful like this.'

'You're *always* so beautiful. I told ya.'

There was only heavy panting for a while before Merlin lay down beside him.

His eyes were as beautiful as the rest of him. Soft and satisfied and thankful.

Eggsy smiled happily.

He put his hand under Merlin's and fell asleep soon.

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language. I apologize for any mistakes.  
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
